


Hidden Love

by LittleMissMusic1993 (EmilytheLemur)



Category: Mr. Men & Little Miss - All Media Types
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilytheLemur/pseuds/LittleMissMusic1993
Summary: A one-shot about Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Scatterbrain.
Relationships: Mr. Grumpy/Mr. Scatterbrain
Kudos: 1





	Hidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mr. Men Show or any of its characters.

A soft murmur rose in the restaurant, and while it was better than the roaring of a bunch of people talking all at once, Mr. Grumpy still preferred the peacefulness of silence. He was thankful that everyone he usually found annoying wasn’t here to bug him; he can have his lunch uninterrupted and then return home to watch his fishing program with no disturbance.

“Now if only I’d be able to order,” he muttered to himself, glancing around. He hasn’t seen any waiters in the half hour he’s been here.

Giving up his search, he turned back in front of him to find himself eye to eye with someone who was leaning toward him, a smile on his face. Just the sight of this Mr. Man caused Mr. Grumpy’s heart to pound with excitement and fear.

However he felt the powerful urge to hide his true feelings, even from the only person he wished he could confess everything to. Instead he faked an annoyed attitude as he crossed his arms and glared at his magenta friend.

“What are you doing here, Mr. Scatterbrain?” he demanded, using his foot to push the chair away from the table and trying desperately not to get lost in his eyes.

Mr. Scatterbrain chuckled as he straightened up. “I’m here to take your order,” he explained.

 _Is there a place in Dillydale where he_ doesn’t _work?_ Mr. Grumpy asked himself. It seemed like everywhere he went, there was the last person he wanted to see because he alone awoke these hidden feelings inside him that he was too afraid to admit.

When he laid eyes on him, all of his thoughts were of the two sharing a life together, and he longed to blurt out how much the scatterbrained Mr. Man truly meant to him. But he painfully knew how foolish that would be. He was terrified of rejection, and he didn’t want to be shot down by someone as absent minded as Mr. Scatterbrain.

I need to leave, he thought. Hopping out of his chair, he forced himself to turn away from his friend and growl,” I’m going somewhere else.” _Somewhere I hope you won’t be,_ he added to himself.

He tried to walk away, but suddenly Mr. Scatterbrain appeared in front of him. “Please don’t go, Mr. Grumpy,” he pleaded, reaching out his hand. He wrapped his fingers around the palm of Mr. Grumpy’s hand.

The blue Mr. Man felt his heart skip a beat at his touch, and, feeling like he was in a dream, he let his friend drag him back to the table. He decided to stay, but he had to push the desire to confess his feelings toward Mr. Scatterbrain to him out of his mind. He pulled an angry face and rolled his eyes to make it seem more real.

“Fine,” he muttered as he reluctantly snatched his hand away and sat back down.

A huge grin appeared on Mr. Scatterbrain’s face, and a warm feeling spread throughout Mr. Grumpy just seeing him happy. “So what do you want to eat?” he asked as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a notebook and crayon.

Mr. Grumpy knew that whatever he ordered, Mr. Scatterbrain would get it wrong; however he couldn’t bring himself to blame his friend for his distracted mind, no matter how much he wanted to. He wished he could banish all these feelings he had toward the scatterbrained Mr. Man so he didn’t have to act annoyed while talking to him. He could actually be annoyed. But he knew that he was unable to control how he truly saw him. The only thing he had power over was who knew the truth, and he did not want anyone else finding out that he loved Mr. Scatterbrain, especially not the magenta Mr. Man himself.

“Give me a bean burger,” he ordered, though privately he wondered what Mr. Scatterbrain would bring him instead.

His friend nodded and wrote something down before closing his notebook. Then he tipped his hat to Mr. Grumpy and promised,” I’ll be right back with your food.” He ran off, leaving Mr. Grumpy to stare after him.

 _So much for my peace,_ he thought, wanting nothing more than to feel annoyed with Mr. Scatterbrain, but he just couldn’t.

With a sigh, Mr. Grumpy leaned back in his seat to get comfortable, but a heartbeat later, Mr. Scatterbrain returned with a silver platter. He reached out and removed the lid to reveal a fruit— a pear— instead of what Mr. Grumpy had ordered.

"What is that?" he asked curiously, but then he realized that if it was anyone else, he would have yelled at them; quickly he glared at Mr. Scatterbrain, hoping that he didn't seem too out of character.

There was still a smile on Mr. Scatterbrain's face though, not even a sign that he had noticed that Mr. Grumpy did not snap at him. "A pear," he replied cheerfully.

"I can see that," Mr. Grumpy muttered, forcing himself to look annoyed. "But that is not what I ordered." He pushed the plate away and then crossed his arms, sitting back in his seat.

"Oh." Mr. Scatterbrain picked up the platter and threw it across the room. "You wanted a hamster?" he asked, pulling the small brown creature out of his pocket, but it let out a squeak and wiggled out of his grip.

Mr. Grumpy gasped when it jumped on top of his head. He tried to grab it, but it hopped to the floor and ran to a nearby table where Mr. Fussy and Mr. Messy were eating. As soon as they noticed the hamster, they both screamed and quickly stumbled away from the animal.

"Henry!" Mr. Scatterbrain called as he hurried after the hamster, getting on his hands and knees to grab it from under the table, but the small creature quickly ran away from him. The magenta Mr. Man got to his feet, still under the table and hit his head.

Instantly Mr. Grumpy rushed to his side, grabbing hold of his arm as he helped him out from under the table. "Be more careful," the blue man warned, pretending like he was annoyed at him, but truthfully he was worried that he hurt himself. He looked him over, glad to see that he didn't have any obvious injuries.

"I need to catch Henry!" Mr. Scatterbrain insisted, shaking his head before turning huge eyes on Mr. Grumpy, who could tell how worried he was for his pet.

He forced a sigh out. "Fine, I'll help," he mumbled, acting like he didn't really want to, but he would do anything for Mr. Scatterbrain.

"Thanks!" Suddenly Mr. Scatterbrain threw his arms around the blue Mr. Man, surprising him and making him freeze. He let himself enjoy the contact for a few seconds until finally he pushed him off, knowing that he couldn't risk hugging him back.

"Let’s just get your hamster," he muttered, pushing past his crush and going to where he could see the small creature dodging under another table. "You stay here," he told Mr. Scatterbrain as his friend walked up. "I'm going to go on the other side and scare it toward you. Got it?"

Mr. Scatterbrain nodded, but Mr. Grumpy knew how distracted he could be, so he added," And you catch it when it runs to you. Understand?"

Again, the magenta Mr. Man nodded; for a few moments Mr. Grumpy only stared at him until finally, he shrugged and walked off, making a big circle around the table so the hamster didn't notice him before he was ready.

Glancing up, he saw that Mr. Scatterbrain was staring straight at the hamster hiding under the table, eyes filled with determination.

Hoping that he was prepared, Mr. Grumpy suddenly ran to the table which caused the hamster to let out a squeak and dash away, but to his disappointment, he didn't go to Mr. Scatterbrain. Instead he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Great," Mr. Grumpy sighed, feeling annoyed that he had to keep chasing the animal, but that quickly went away when he turned to see Mr. Scatterbrain walking over to him and he was reminded that it was for his magenta love.

Mr. Scatterbrain glanced at him before starting to head toward the kitchen, Mr. Grumpy right behind him. The blue Mr. Man was aware that the other people in the restaurant was watching the two, and he even heard Mr. Fussy whisper,” We are never going to eat here again if they have disgusting animals running around in the kitchen and dining room area.” He was most likely telling that to his boyfriend, Mr. Messy.

Once in the kitchen, Mr. Grumpy looked around, realizing how empty it was. Where were all the cooks? Was it only Mr. Scatterbrain who worked here? No wonder he always got the orders wrong.

He spotted Mr. Scatterbrain on his hands and knees, searching the low places. Mr. Grumpy walked over to him and stopped by his side. "So any idea how to get your hamster back?" he asked, glancing around, just barely catching a glimpse of the other Mr. Man turning to him.

"Usually he listens to me," Mr. Scatterbrain explained, getting to his feet. "I don't know what got into him."

Mr. Grumpy opened his mouth to tell him that not every animal listens, but suddenly he saw something run by him. He turned just in time to see the hamster heading toward a corner. _It's trapped now,_ he thought, smiling a little as he quietly walked to it.

The hamster seemed to be deciding which way to go, but before it could run off again, Mr. Grumpy bent over and snatched it up. It let out a squeak as it tried to wiggle free; Mr. Grumpy had a good grip on it though.

"Here," he muttered as he walked back to Mr. Scatterbrain. "That wasn't so hard." He made sure he sounded annoyed, like he was mad at his friend for wasting his time, but he actually enjoyed just being with him.

Mr. Scatterbrain took the hamster from the blue Mr. Man, his fingers brushing against Mr. Grumpy's. Quickly Mr. Grumpy pulled away from him, turning his head when he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

The sound of footsteps told him that Mr. Scatterbrain walked across the room. Mr. Grumpy glanced up to see him opening a cage that was on a counter and gently putting the hamster in it. Then he turned back to the blue Mr. Man. "Thank you so much!" Suddenly he ran to Mr. Grumpy and hugged him tightly.

Mr. Grumpy gasped in surprise, and he wanted to wrap his arms around him, too, but he knew he couldn't risk him finding out about his true feelings. Before he could do anything, Mr. Scatterbrain gently nudged him to look up and then he pressed his lips against Mr. Grumpy's.

His heart began to beat fast while his mind whirled with questions; he really wanted to kiss him back, but he couldn't bring himself to. Instead the blue Mr. Man forced his hands in between them and pushed against his stomach, which made Mr. Scatterbrain stumble backwards.

Mr. Grumpy was aware that he took a step toward him and opened his mouth, but he turned his back on his love and ran out of the kitchen before he had the chance to speak.

Without hesitation, he ran across the dining room and out the front door. He allowed himself to take in the air, hoping to calm his breathing, but he was on the edge of freaking out. He so wanted Mr. Scatterbrain to know that he loved him, and that would have been the perfect time, but he panicked.

Mr. Grumpy sighed, angry with himself. He stormed to his car, started it, and pulled out of the parking lot, heading to his house where he hoped he could just forget what happened between him and his secret crush.

Finally he returned home and went straight inside, making sure to slam the door behind him just to release some of the built up frustration. He marched over to his chair, flopping down. At first he thought about turning the TV on to help him stop thinking about him pushing away the only person he's ever truly loved when it was obviously his only chance to be with him.

“Ugh, I'm so stupid!” he yelled, jumping to his feet suddenly. “Why did I panic and run away? Why didn't I stay and kiss him back?” He began to pace, muttering words under his breath.

After a while, he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Mr. Grumpy went to answer it, his head down as all the anger vanished to be replaced by sadness and regret.

He was surprised to find himself staring at Mr. Scatterbrain; the magenta Mr. Man was holding his hat in his hands while he glanced up at Mr. Grumpy with soft eyes. “Hiya,” he greeted in an unsure voice, like he expected Mr. Grumpy to yell at him or push him away again.

But Mr. Grumpy didn't have enough strength to even act like he hated Mr. Scatterbrain. “Hey,” he said back, shifting his feet uncomfortably. “Um...shouldn't you be working?”

“I called Bunko and had him take over my shift,” he explained, and Mr. Grumpy knew that he shouldn't question how a monkey can run a restaurant. He's learned that with Mr. Scatterbrain anything is possible, which is probably why someone like Mr. Grumpy has fallen in love with someone as annoying as Mr. Scatterbrain.

The two fell silent for a few moments until finally Mr. Grumpy asked,” Is there something I can help you with?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Mr. Scatterbrain admitted, putting his hat back on his head. “I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I didn't want to make you upset.” His eyes grew huge as if just the thought of that terrified him. “I-I guess I was just really excited about finding Henry.” He looked down when he finished talking, frowning slightly.

Mr. Grumpy reached his hand out, placing it on his shoulder. “It's okay,” he assured him. “It was my fault, not yours.”

Surprise shined in Mr. Scatterbrain's gaze as he glanced up. “What do you mean?”

Removing his hand, the blue Mr. Man realized that there was no turning back now; he had to confess his feelings toward his scatterbrained friend. He took in a deep breath and let it out, glad when he felt himself relax a little. “It surprised me when you kissed me,” he began carefully, searching desperately for the right words. “I...definitely wasn't expecting that when I woke up this morning…”

“I'm so sorry about that,” Mr. Scatterbrain said quickly before Mr. Grumpy could finish what he was trying to tell him. “I don't know what came over me...”

“I'm not mad,” Mr. Grumpy told him, and Mr. Scatterbrain looked at him, the shock clear on his face. _What are the right words to tell him?_ Suddenly he realized he didn't even need to speak; he knew a way of telling Mr. Scatterbrain everything he felt toward him.

Mr. Grumpy reached his hand forward, grabbing onto Mr. Scatterbrain's arm and pulling him toward him. Their lips met, and this time Mr. Grumpy let himself savor the kiss as he closed his eyes. It felt amazing; it seemed right. All the years of him hiding his true feelings were leading to this great reveal, and it was even better than Mr. Grumpy could ever have imagined.

The two stood in the doorway for several moments, kissing repeatedly without taking a break; Mr. Grumpy gently stroked his back, and he felt him wrap his arms around him as if to deepen the kiss.

Finally they separated and stared at the other with huge eyes. To Mr. Grumpy, nothing meant more to him than that moment he just shared with his love, and he wondered if he felt the same way. Mr. Scatterbrain's mouth was open a little as he just looked into the blue Mr. Man's face.

“Um...are you okay?” Mr. Grumpy waved his hand in front of his eyes, suddenly worried for him.

But a moment later Mr. Scatterbrain shook his head and seemed to have relaxed. “You like me, too?” he asked, the excitement clear in his voice. He went on before Mr. Grumpy had the chance to reply though. “Oh this is so great! I never wanted to tell you because of the way you always treated me.”

Guilt ran through Mr. Grumpy, making him frown. If he had actually been nice to him, they could have got together, and he wouldn't have gone through many years wondering what their relationship would bring. “I never meant to be so short tempered with you,” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable. “I didn't know you felt the same way, so I thought I had to hide the truth.”

Mr. Scatterbrain grabbed his hand and stared deep into his eyes. “You never have to hide anything from me,” he breathed.

Just hearing him say that made him feel better, and he stepped aside. “Won't you please come in?” he invited, gesturing into his house.

The magenta Mr. Man didn't move though, and he stared at him with uncertain eyes. “A-Are you sure?” he stammered, taking a step back like he thought Mr. Grumpy would snap at him any moment.

“Yes, I'm sure.” Mr. Grumpy reached his arm out, looking at the Mr. Man who he loved, and he was glad when Mr. Scatterbrain placed his hand in Mr. Grumpy's palm; the blue man wrapped his fingers around it before gently pulling him inside his house, closing the door behind them.

They kept holding hands as they walked across the living room, stopping when they got to the couch. Mr. Grumpy glanced at him and wondered what they should do; suddenly his stomach growled as if in answer to his unspoken question. He was reminded that he never had lunch, and he realized he was becoming lightheaded because of his hunger. He needed to get food soon.

Mr. Scatterbrain looked at him curiously. “Do you want to have lunch together?” he asked, his voice sounding doubtful.

“I think I might have enough liverwurst left over for a couple of sandwiches,” Mr. Grumpy reckoned, and the two went into the kitchen.

The blue Mr. Man got the ingredients and began to make the sandwiches while Mr. Scatterbrain stood nearby, watching him, and after another moment, he found that he couldn't take it anymore.

Putting down the slice of bread, he turned to him curiously. “Is there something I can help you with?” he asked, blinking at him.

But Mr. Scatterbrain didn't answer with words; instead he took a step toward him and pressed his lips against his. He stayed like that for a few moments, and Mr. Grumpy kissed him back, closing his eyes, but opening them again when the magenta Mr. Man pulled away.

Mr. Grumpy stared at him in shock. “What was that for?”

“I just wanted to make sure this was really happening,” he explained, reaching for his hand and pulling him away from the counter. Mr. Grumpy found himself standing in front of him, noticing that his eyes were shining with delight. The other Mr. Man put hands inside Mr. Grumpy’s and stared straight into his eyes. “Mr. Grumpy, will you be mine?”

Mr. Grumpy's breath caught in his throat when he asked that, and his heart began to beat faster with a mix of excitement and fear. This was the moment he had been waiting for! _Don't mess it up!_ he screamed in his head, trying desperately to calm himself. He opened his mouth to answer, but it was too dry and he couldn't get a word out.

“Are you okay?” There was deep concern on Mr. Scatterbrain's face as he looked at Mr. Grumpy. “Do you need anything?” He let go of his hands and began to fish in his pocket, but he stopped when Mr. Grumpy shook his head.

After a while, he was finally able to force out,” Yes.”

Mr. Scatterbrain looked at him with a confused expression.

The blue Mr. Man took a deep breath before letting it out. “Yes,” he repeated, thankful that he was able to say it a lot easier now. “I would love to be yours.”

“Oh, that's so great!” Mr. Scatterbrain threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him all over the face. Finally he let go of him and giggled. “Sorry,” he murmured but still smiling.

Mr. Grumpy felt a smile spread across his face as well. “That's okay,” he assured his new boyfriend, but suddenly his stomach growled again, and he remembered about the sandwiches. “Let's finish these and finally get some lunch.” He found it funny how this whole drama had been keeping him from eating only because it ended so wonderfully.

Now he was in a relationship with the Mr. Man who he's loved for as long as he could remember, and he was happy about that.

He reached over to pick up the slice of bread he dropped at the same moment Mr. Scatterbrain did, and their hands touched. They turned to each other and smiled; Mr. Scatterbrain kissed him on the back of the hand before taking a step back, allowing Mr. Grumpy to put the sandwich together.

As he worked, he kept glancing at the magenta Mr. Man, noticing that he was staring at him with soft eyes.

 _Both of our lives have changed for the better,_ he thought, smiling to himself.

Soon he finished fixing the sandwiches, and the two went into the living room where they would have their first lunch as a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! Thank you!
> 
> THE END!!


End file.
